The present invention relates to novel and unique fake fishing bait device, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to re-usable fake fishing bait device which requires no refrigeration.
The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by:    Shaw III U.S. Design Pat. No. 381,733;    Shelton et al. U.S. Design Pat. No. 560,747;    Strader U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,883;    Bowles U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,405; and    Garst U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,523.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional and present devices, and at the same time to provide a very convenient and easy to use fake fishing bait.